1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wind turbines used to convert wind energy to mechanical energy for electrical power generation and other power needs.
2. Prior Art
Wind driven power generators, or wind turbines, have been used to convert wind energy into mechanical energy or power for many years. Wind turbines provide a renewable and environmentally friendly source of power. In areas where there is a constant, high velocity wind presence, conventional wind turbines can provide economical electrical power. Wind turbines also provide electrical power in remote areas where power lines have not been installed.
The most common wind turbines have a horizontal axis and look somewhat like the common “wind mills.” There are also some vertical axis systems but they are far less common. Typically, with currently technology, low wind speeds do not contribute to power production and high speed winds can potentially damage the system. In order to be cost effective, the current technology requires placement in areas that have fairly high wind velocity and consistent wind speeds. These operational restrictions leave a large amount of potential energy or power unused.
With current technology, there are many considerations that make the harnessing of wind power both difficult and cost prohibitive for the small scale or individual user. The systems used today are very large and expensive and typically require placement in areas having a very specific quantity and quality of wind. This very narrow wind requirement limits the usefulness of these systems to few areas.
There is a need for a wind driven power generator that is of a size and cost that allows a homeowner or small scale user to have an individual system, while on a larger scale provides a significantly more efficient and cost effective system than the current technology. This desired system must be more efficient at capturing wind and producing the desired energy at all wind speeds, directions, and conditions.